Hazard
Hazard was released as part of the Annihilation Map Pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops on June 28, 2011 for Xbox 360, and July 28, 2011 for PS3 and PC. The map takes place on a golf course and is based off Cliffside from Call of Duty: World at War. This map was originally going to be called "Golf Course" as seen in the game's files. It favors long range combat, so sniper rifles excel here. SMGs and LMG's are a good choice too. SMG users will want to flank to the enemy spawn to guard their sniper positions. Gallery Domination Hazard BO.jpg|Domination on Hazard. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops - Annihilation Multiplayer Trailer Trivia *The title of the map is based on the name of an area on a golf course with a difficult obstacle which may be of three types: water hazards, sand bunkers, and dense vegetation (known as the Rough). Getting into said obstacle can make the next shot difficult, or in the case of a water hazard, force a re-shot and a stroke penalty. *On the scoreboard, Woods is in first with a score of -8, Bowman is in sixth with a -2, and Mason is in last with +8. *There are two Hueys on a hole outside the map. *The clock in the practice range room is accurate to the player's system, this room also has a picture of the pool in Hotel. *By the maintenance garage door, there are two bags of cement labeled "Product of Treyarch". *There are boxes of tees labeled "Havana Golf", the name of a golf course in Havana, Cuba. *All of the Golf flags, including those outside of the map, are labeled Hole 1. *Standing in front of the water sprinklers will cause water to go on the player's screen, as well as a mini rainbow to appear. **If the player shoots the sprinklers, the top will break off and the water will shoot straight up. *There are several holes in the fences that mark the limits of the map. Some of them can be used as RC-XD shortcuts. *Inside the bar on the back counter is a monkey skull. *This map was supposed to be in the game at launch, under the name 'Golf Course'. This can be seen in the game files. However, it was scrapped and released in the Annihilation DLC. *The player can shoot the golf ball at the start of Hole 1 and they can also shoot the ball in the hole. **The golf balls are not the same: only two balls are physics-aware (the one by the Hole 1 and the one across the map). The rest (in the middle, by an overturned cart) tend to stick even to greatly inclined surfaces. *In one of the rooms there are two pictures. One of them is of this map and one of Hotel. *Outside the map in a swimming pool, a chocolate bar can be seen floating in the water, referencing a scene from the movie Caddyshack. *Rarely, in certain places in and out of the map, a gopher can be seen rising from the ground, then disappearing. This seems to be another reference to Caddyshack. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps